1001 Topgallant Tales
by Ek01
Summary: It is now an alternate 1710. In order to stop Mambo once more from ruling the world, this time, Ed and the gang must journey to exotic Arabia.
1. Prologue: aftah ya samsam

4,000 Years Earlier.

The arid sands of the vast deserts were a horrible place to live. Camels frequently died when they tried to cross the valley known as the Great Perhaps (for "Perhaps you will make it"), and any droplet of water that dared touch the ground immediately burned somehow, for the Great Perhaps was said to defy all laws of physics.

Suddenly, something darted across the horizon—itʼs little feet trying to run as quickly as possible.

Upon closer viewing, once could see that the odd little thing was

a slender, young cheetah woman, clad in a blue shalwar crop top and matching harem pants. The cheetah woman was Zahara Mahmoud Al-Scheherazade—and she had quite the secret with her.

"Must...deliver...the lamp..." she puffed. Zahara gazed down at her belt holding her harem pants—a small, intricately-decorated lamp

with beautiful jewels was still there, causing Zahara to breathe a sigh of relief.

"ZAHARA!!" A loud voice yelled.

Zahara started running even quicker now that they were close, along with...him.

"Him" in particular, was Salah—the fox ringleader of the most horrible

animals in all the Middle East...the

40 Thieves.

Salah and his many, many men descended the hill, all on 40 black

Arab steeds who were reared to be

the transportation for his men. Zahara ran and ran, until she reached a tall mountain.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned, then gave two sharp knocks to the mountain

wall. "...OPEN SESAME!" She yelled.

Instantly the door in the wall opened up, and Zahara immediately went inside.

Pretty soon, the vast array of horses reached the very bottom. Salah jumped off his horse and removed his cloak—he was muscular, he wore only red pants and a turban, his goatee was rather wavy.

"DAAAAAAMN YOOOOUU ZAHARA!!" He yelled. "MARK MY

WORDS, IʼLL BE BACK. EVEN EEF

EET TAKES FOUR THOUSAND YEEEEARS!!!!!!"

—————

No one except the cheetah woman knew that within that mountain, held the largest collection of treasure the world had ever known. There were crowns, swords, gold pieces, pearls, ultra-rare gemstones and jewelry.

Zahara walked through the vast

cavern, until she reached the top of the gemstone pile. She grabbed the lamp, and placed it at the very top.

"Perfect." She said.


	2. White Wedding

4,000 Years Later.

The sun rose over the seas that morning with a rather excitable tone on the open waves. Millions of pirate ships were strangely crowded against one another for one thing, and for one great thing only...

It was the wedding of two great souls, two people with completely

different personalities simply coming together all because they

strongly loved one another.

It was the wedding of...

"...Randy and Eliza, everybody!!" Ed

clapped as the kangaroo and penguin kissed after the exchanging of their vows.

"Oh, gosh, Iʼm—Iʼm so glad weʼre married, now..." Randy stuttered, about to cry.

"We had to.." Eliza replied. "Iʼm

already pregnant," she gestured over to where her egg "child" was seated underneath fellow bird "auntie" Bonny Polly.

"Um, ye guys?"

Jack started. "Iʼm

afraid we be havinʼ

company cominʼ,

and it ainʼt...savvy.." Jack

handed Bonny a

periscope.

Bonny Polly gazed

into her spyglass

and screeched.

"EVERYONE BACK TO YEʼRE SHIIIPS!!" She boomed. "THE BRITISH NAVY BE A-COMINʼ!"

Everyone gasped and immediately did as they were told.

"I like to sneak

a drink, and roll

my smokes

You see I like my

collars pressed

I wear big ol' hats,

and fancy ties

And I hang late

with my friends

I can take it on the

chin with a

Cheshire grin

I'm a sinner VIP

I like mixed drinks,

I likes what I

thinks I think you know

just what I

mean"

A cannon fired off the deck, then

hundreds of mostly lion navymen boarded the ships.

"SAVE MY BABY!" Eliza exclaimed, looking at the egg that was still with

Bonny.

"Dinnae worry!" Bonny smiled. She grabbed a long piece of cloth and

wrapped Elizaʼs egg on her back

like a sling. "Auntie Bonny be ready to help this little bairn!"

"You know the

heroes and

legends are one

and the same

It's-a how you

play the game

You see, I'm no

fool, I'm from the

old school It's the fire from

the flame"

"This is the best wedding ever!" Eliza exclaimed, then kissed Randy.

Pretty soon, one of the British Navymen approached Eliza,

who promptly socked him square in the jaw.

"Wahp bah bah

dzoo zah Zah be dah dah

dah

Zahp bahp

bahdlyoodah

Wahbah doo doo

dah

Zih boo bah

Zip bah boo boo

do dah"

Ed grabbed another sword and

began fighting with his next enemy, a rhinoceros—he had gotten pretty great at sword-fighting in the past five years. He turned around to face Bonny, who was also kicking butt aplenty, and sighed.

He still had intense feelings for her throughout the past five years, and now, he felt, was ready to propose.

"I like big ol'

cars and fine

cigars

You know I pick your pockets

clean

I'm a snake-eye

rollin', big league

bowlin'

And I clean up on

the green

I got the Jack, the

Ace, the King and

Queen

You know I like my

women mean

'Cause I'm a big-

time operatin',

never-ever

hesitatin', sinner

VIP

'Cause I'm a big-time operatin',

never-ever

hesitatin', sinner

VIP"

"SSAAAAAAAAAAVVYYYYY!!!" Jack grabbed two plates stacked high with oysters, and used them to

knock out two massive elephants, sending them into the seas.

"I like to sneak a drink, and roll

my smokes

You see I like my

collars pressed

I wear big ol' hats,

and fancy ties

And I hang late

with my friends

I got the Jack, the

Ace, the King and

Queen

You know I like my

women mean

'Cause I'm a big-

time operatin',

never-ever

hesitatin', sinner

VIP Cause I'm a big-

time operatin',

never-ever

hesitatin', sinner

VIP

'Cause I'm a big-

time operatin',

never-ever

hesitatin', sinner

VIP"

Meanwhile, beneath the ocean, Princess Barnacleface was swimming along, when she noticed the oysters and elephants in the water.

"Oh, cool!" She said. "Lunch!"

The Captain of the British Navy took one look out at the carnage that was ensuing, and promptly tossed his pint of ale out the ship.

"Wahp bih

doobadooba zow

Zahp boo dah Zahpah dah dah

dahdlyow

Zahbah doo doo

dah

Zah bah bah

Zeep bah

doblyoodow

Zahpa beep bah

bah"

Finally, when all the carnage was done, one Navyman looked around to see if there was anyone left...Then, Ed burst out of the

wedding cake, which scattered

frosting and scared the sailor into the ocean, where he was devoured by sharks.

————————

After the whole wedding fiasco, the Audubon, along with the other pirate ships landed at the Mating

Dance Tavern, where Martini had

it all decked out for the wedding dinner (with pufferfish lanterns, seaweed bows, and vases filled with clamshells).

"Greetinʼs, Martini..." Bonny

smiled at the tiny weasel.

"Hallo, Bonny!" Martini smiled.

"Right this way, yʼall...OI! STEP

OFF, FAT-ARSE, I JUST BOUGHT THAT!" He exclaimed to a hippo.

While everyone feasted and had a wonderful time, there was a knock

at the tavern door. Martini opened it to find Darnell, the new king of the

ocean.

"Well, if it ainʼt olʼ Darryl!" Martini smiled. "Ye been workinʼ out?"

"Yep." Darnell replied.

What Martini has said was clearly a understatement, considering the

once stringy possum had enormous pecs, 9 abs, chiseled buns, and incredibly thick arms and legs.

"...and itʼs Darnell, actually. I must speak now with Ed and Bonny, you know where they are?"

"I sure do, yer majesty!" said Martini. "Right this way!"

Ed dropped his beer glass at the sight of Darnell once he approached the table.

"WOAH! DARNELL!" He exclaimed. "ITʼS GREAT TO SEE YOU!

AND...more of you."

"Thank you." Darnell smiled.

"How be the King oʼ the sea thing

workinʼ out?" Bonny asked.

"Perfect..." Darnell flexed his pec muscles one at a time. "My lungs

have adapted to my new surroundings, and because of that I can breathe both water and air.."

"What did you wanna say?" Ed asked.

"As the king of the seas, itʼs my duty to report any strange happenings throughout my territory." Darnell spoke, while flexing his enormous muscles. "Now

then, I know that an old enemy of yours is back, and she is headed for the Saudi Arabian country of Laghaz. We do not know what she is up to, so we must hurry.."

"Ye can count on us, Darnell!!" Bonny said and grabbed Ed.

"Yeah." Ed said. "By the way, Bonny, thereʼs something I gotta—"

"I must fly now!" Darnell said, flexing his butt muscles. "Atlantiswood Squares is on...and my lovely tub of lard needs a flipper massage, and a dinner of ten thousand fish sticks...CIAO BELLA!"

Darnell left the tavern and jumped into the sea, riding on a dolphin all the way back to Atlantis.

"Well, that be weird." Bonny

shrugged. "Now, what was it ye wanted to tell me, Ed?"

"I...uh..." Ed stuttered. "...it can

wait for later."

The very next day, the crew of the

mighty Audubon set sail for Laghaz.

Ed was still very nervous about his

feelings for Bonny, Eliza, Jack, Bonny, and especially Randy were positively ecstatic.

"VACAAAAAAAAATION!!" Eliza and

Randy yelled together.

"Oh, thisʼll make a great honeymoon..." Eliza sighed dreamily.

"All aboard the love boat, sweetie!" Randy exclaimed.

Then, they kissed...

...for a rather long time.

"Is it bad that I liked them better when they argued?" Ed asked

Bonny.

"...aye." Bonny replied.

"Tisʼ a loooooooong road to Arabia." Jack grumbled. "Not savvy..."


	3. Hu are you? (Hu, Hu? Hu, Hu?)

The ship bobbed calmly against the waves. Randy and Eliza were "making out" in the crowʼs nest, while Jack was reading a new-fangled invention...the first edition of "Playbird Magazine".

"O-ho-ho-ho!" Jack grinned. "Now THIS be SAVVY!"

Ed simply napped near the edge of the boat so that he could hear the ocean while he slept. Bonny—

fearless captain that she was, steered the Audubon until she yelled;

"LAAAAND HO, LADIES! WE BE

HERE!!"

("Calloway Boogie" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy)

Laghaz was a port province—especially the city of Aftah Yah

Samsam—a crossroads of the Middle East where traders from Africa, Asia, and Europe came to sell their wares. It was hot, it was

steamy, yet it was thriving...

"ME-FLAVORED WATER-ADE!" A sweaty boar sitting in a hot tub yelled and held up a disgusting brown bottle. "GIT YER ME- FLAVORED WAAAAAATER-ADE!!"

"I be pityinʼ these poor fools.." Bonny grumbled.

"Hey, it ainʼt all that bad here!" Randy smiled and pointed at Jack, near a small bird house labeled "Dove Harem."

"SAAAAA-VVY!" Jack exclaimed, coming out with birdly lipstick marks.

"So, thereʼs still a problem with this

bad guy chick. Howʼdʼwe find where sheʼs at?" Ed asked.

"I suʼggest we start askinʼ one oʼ them local yokels." Jack said, pointing to a sign that read; "DESERT TOURS—FREE!"

Suddenly, a slender Siamese cat walked over, holding a camel with saddlebags. He wore an ornately decorated red robe with golden dragons on the sash. His eyes were very small and thin.

"Salaam Alaikum.." The cat said.

"Uhhhhh...salami eggs and bacon to you too!" Bob replied, awkwardly.

The other cat chuckled lightly.

"Welcome to Aftah Ya, travelers.." the cat bowed. "I am your guide, call me Hu."

"Who?" Bonny asked. "Iʼm sorry, what be yeʼre name?"

"Hu." The cat replied. "Hu Yuan-Ho."

"What? You did one hoe?"

"Hu."

"Iʼm sorry, could ye repeat that one more time?!" Bonny asked yet again.

"HU." The cat replied. "H-U, that is my name."

"OHHH.." Bonny and everyone else replied.

"I am from Peking-Duk, China, and I have come because I wished to gain the knowledge of the Arab people, and that I have been

expecting you—word has gotten

about that an evil woman wishes to

take over the entire flat earth by finding the ancient Jinn of the lamp. We must venture to the Great Perhaps now if we wish to stop her."

"Aʼight." Ed said.

"Iʼm cool with that." Randy said.

"Me too." Bonny said.

"SAVVY!"

"Iʼm also cool with that." Eliza replied.

"Before we set off on our journey," Hu spoke. "We shall have to get some provisions.."

Hu led the pirates through the crowded market, the pungent aroma of baklava and hummus was starting to get to Eliza.

"This is seriously not good for the baby, Randall.." Eliza sighed and

touched her egg instinctively.

"How do you know?" Randy asked, shoving the egg into his kangaroo pouch.

"Itʼs from 'What to Expect when youʼre Egg-specting.ʼ" Eliza pulled out that exact book.

Ed looked around at all the stuff the crowded bazaar had to offer.

"Yeah.." He said.

This was just the adventure he needed. He started to walk somewhere else, when he felt a

drop of saliva on his head.

Ed gazed up, and he immediately saw a very tall camel clad in a violet crop top with a matching swimsuit-like bottom. She had flowers in her hair, and appeared to be drooling on him.

"Madam.." Ed said. "You are drooling on my face."

"Heya!" The camel smiled and looked down. "My nameʼs Hazel, how are ya?"

"Um...Iʼm pretty good, I guess." Ed replied.

"Pur-tee good-Agus? Thatʼs a weird name." Hazel replied.

"No, no—my nameʼs Ed." The cat said. "Whatʼs with that chain around your neck?"

"I...donʼt knoooow.." The camel said, examining it. "But even though Iʼm not a dog, they still want me to wear it soʼs they can rub my lady parts."

"Wait, what?" Ed raised an eyebrow, disgusted.

"Yeah, sometimes three or four guys touch me there! It hurts but it feels good!" Hazel sighed.

"Ohhhh..." Ed vomited. "Oh son of a gun, sheʼs a part of a brothel!"

Ed looked around some more, and saw a fennec fox, a Komodo dragon, a dog, and a literal "cougar" woman all waving coyly at him, wearing crop tops, harem pants, and veils over their lower faces.

"Listen, Hazel, we gotta get you out

of here.." Ed stammered, searching until he found a massive pair of wire cutters. "Here.." Ed clipped right on

the chain link, which immediately broke Hazel free of her enslavement bonds.

"Thanks!" Hazel smiled.

"No problem!" Ed replied. "Now we gotta go!" Ed dragged Hazel all the way back to where his crew was

located at.

"Hey, you guys!" Ed smiled. "I found

a camel!"

"Perfect!" Hu clapped his paws together. "Now let us load her up so that we may ride her!"

"Wait, youʼre gonna...ride...me?!" Hazel asked.

"No, no, no, not "ride" like that..."

Ed said. "Youʼre a beast of burden...weʼre just gonna put some of our stuff on you."

Hu placed a blanket over Hazel. Then, Ed put some tents and water

canteens on top, followed by Bonnyʼs swords, guns, and Randyʼs...hair gel? Next, they placed some extra clothes, and finally, Eliza placed her precious baby egg at the very top.

"GUARD. THIS. WITH. YOUR. LIFE." She spoke before kissing the egg.

"Baby, baby it

looks like it's

gonna hail

Baby, baby it

looks like it's

gonna hail

You better come

inside

Let me teach you

how to jive and

wail"

"Come on, you can do it!" Hazel cheered as the Audubon crew

clambered up the wide of a massive

sand dune.

However, Hazel wasnʼt the one

helping lift the stuff up, it was everyone else lifting HER up the mountain.

"You gotta

jump, jive and

then you wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail"

"Be we thar YET?!" Jack exclaimed to Bonny as they walked through the desert.

"Nay." Bonny said.

"Be we thar yet now?"

"Nay."

"Be we thar yet now?"

"Nay."

"Be we there yet NOW?!" Jack boomed.

"Aye." Bonny said.

"REALLY?!" Jack smiled.

"Nay." Bonny replied.

"Man!" Jack exclaimed.

"Papa's in the

icebox lookin' for

a can of ale

Papa's in the

icebox lookin' for

a can of ale

Mama's in the

backyard

Learning how to

jive and wail"

A massive sandstorm took place, so Hu led them under a rock. After at least thirty minutes, the storm

cleared, and both Ed and Hu gave

sighs of relief.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Itʼs a cat thing." Ed said, gesturing

to a pile of sand.

"GROSS!!" Randy replied.

"You gotta

jump, jive and

then you wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotto jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail"

"I love you my shmoopie-shmoopie-shmoop—" Randy exclaimed, he was about to make out yet again with Eliza, when a scorpion got on his face. "—AUUGH!"

"A women is a

women and a man

ain't nothin' but a

male

A women is a

women and a man

ain't nothin' but a

male

One good thing

about him

He knows how to

jive and wail"

"WHAT TH—" Ed said.

Hazel was munching on a cactus, thorns and all. She was not in pain, nor was she bleeding.

"Oh yeah.." she said. "Thatʼs good..."

"You gotta

jump, jive and

then you wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail

You gotta jump,

jive and then you

wail"

"There it is..." Ed sighed.

Everyone else looked completely disheveled from the amount of

desert travel they had to undertake, but they had FINALLY arrived.

"WHERE BE THE WATER?!" Bonny Polly yelled, grabbing a canteen

and pouring it over herself like a birdbath while preening her feathers. "*SQUAAK!* BONNY WANNA WATER! *SQUAAK!!*"

"Now," said Hu, descending from Hazel and landing at the foot of the

mountain, his robes slightly tattered.

"According to legend, the door to

the cave will not open unless you say Open Sesame."

Just like that, the door to the

enormous mountainside opened up, and everyoneʼs jaw dropped.

"NICE GOINʼ, HU!" Jack whooped. "YE BE ULTRA SAVVY!!"

"Yes.." Hu murmured. "Savvy.." his eyes glowed green.


	4. I dream of Jeannie (a light brown hare)

Deep within the heart of the desert, two figures sat nearest the blaze of a roaring fire that they had set up nearest a campsite.

"...he should be here at any moment, now..." the smaller figure said, gazing at her Mickey Mouse watch...er, sundial.

Suddenly, from another corner of the desert sands, another cloaked figure arrived on horseback. Once he arrived, he dis-mounted and removed his cloak, revealing himself to be none other than Salah!

"Take five, Hakeem." He told his horse, who promptly stood on his hind legs and walked away. "I am

terribl-EE sorry I was late—but I have found the DECEETFUL ones,

my noble masters."

"Wonderful..." the smaller figure said.

The smaller figure threw off her cloak to reveal none other than Mambo Jambo, former queen of Aspidochelone Island. The other

removed her cloak to be Meredith, the former captain of the notorious ship known as the Opposable Thumb.

"Oh, Mambo..." Meredith sighed. "I am SO glad that I decided to be a

part of your DELICIOUS revenge plot! Now, what was it again?"

"OOOOOOHH YOUʼLL SEE!!" Mambo maliciously cackled.

The slow loris tribeswoman grabbed a few more pieces of firewood, and tossed them into

the fire, making it roar and making

her face look even more demonic.

"YOUʼLL ALL SEE!! ITʼS GONNA BE FRIKKIN SWEEEEET!!!"

—————

The cavern was enormous, yet surprisingly dim. Ed didnʼt know if

he was in the right area to find the

room with the treasure, but he still walked on anyway, torch in paw. Then, thatʼs when his eyes got super wide—he had found the treasure room.

"Hey, you guys, come on, I found it!!" He called to the others.

Eliza was the first to walk in, followed by Bonny, Randy, Hazel, Hu, and Jack. They all gazed in total awe, like Ed, at the massive amount of gold, gemstones, jewelry, and idols

there were.

While the others were covering

themselves in the massive amounts of riches, Bob looked and noticed something. It was a small golden lamp, decorated with jewels. He picked it up, and examined it.

"PUT THAT BACK!!" Hu yelled.

"You may touch it, but that lamp contains great power beyond all mortal imagination!"

"I think thereʼs somethinʼ on here..." Ed said, looking closer. "But

itʼs all dusty..."

Ed started to rub the side of the lamp, much to the chagrin of Hu.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The Chinese

cat exclaimed.

The ground trembled and poor Hu started whimpering and cowering in fear. Outside the cavern, a lightning storm came, making it rain violently in the desert. Bonny, Jack, Hazel, Eliza and Randy looked pretty scared, but the one who looked the most scared, was Ed—his paws trembling while holding the lamp.

Then, some pink smoke emerged from the lamp, slowly forming and becoming a light-brown, female rabbit. She was very tall...slender...and...very curvy. She wore black high heels, a pink crop top with gold coins and a

pink bikini bottom that seriously hugged her breasts and figure,

accenting it with a sheer pink veil around her beautiful face with thick, red lips.

(Cue saxophone music)

"It is I." The rabbit woman spoke in an incredibly atrractive, deep,

womanly tone. "...Jeanie, all powerful jinn of the lamp. I am here to serve the one who has summoned me."

"Oh, RAD! A hot genie!" Ed squealed.

"Okay, hold up lady.." Randy said. "Are you the kinda genie that grants twisted wishes, or the kind that makes references to some form of

comedy that hasnʼt been invented yet?"

"Nooo..." Jeanie replied.

"Perfect! Youʼre hired as Edʼs personal genie!" Randy exclaimed,

shoving the cat closer.

"So, what is thy bidding, my master?" Jeanie asked, curling Edʼs tail.

"I...um..." Ed stammered. Then, he looked over at Bonny, who was trying on a silver crown. "See, thereʼs this girl—"

Jeanie then covered Edʼs mouth.

"Say no more, master...your wish is my command." Jeanie smiled. "Jeanie has had a lot of loves over the centuries..."

Jeanie took a golden ring from the pile that had a beautiful blue diamond in the middle.

"...sheʼll show you how to get yours.." The rabbit jinn placed the ring on Ed's finger, and disappeared in the lamp.


	5. Dance of Felis Cattus and Psittaciformes

That evening, everyone settled around the campfire, singing a

song while Hu played an erhu.

Meanwhile, Ed and Jeannie hid behind a rock, ready for Edʼs romantic scheme to take place.

"So, are you sure thisʼll work, Jean?" Ed asked.

"Oh, certainly, master." Jeannie replied, leaning back on a cloud of her own magic dust.

"Then, I wish that I could dance like Sinatra!" Ed replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thine wish is my command..." Jeanie clapped her hands together and zapping Ed with a bolt of power.

"...wait has anyone seen Ed?!" Eliza asked. "He said heʼd be—"

"Hey Jack, I

know what you're

thinking

That now's as

good as any to

start drinking

Hey Scotty, yeah, what's it gonna

be?"

A spotlight somehow came into the cat. Ed was now dressed in a very snazzy tuxedo and fedora, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"A gin and

tonic sounds

might mighty

good to me

Man, I know I gotta go, it's the

same thing every

time

But I don't think

another drink's

gonna make me

lose my mind"

"Ed...what be ye doinʼ?" Bonny asked.

But Ed didnʼt answer, he clicked up his heels and swung Bonny through his legs and back around again, which literally ruffled her blue/green feathers.

"So, I think

about my next

drink

And it's, you me

the bottle

makes 3 tonight

Well, I know this

cat named Mo, he

wanders to and

fro

His and my

favorite waterin'

hole"

Ed threw Bonny high into the air, waited a moment, then caught her.

"Ed, seriously, what be ye doinʼ?" Bonny asked.

"I be feelinʼ that GROOVE, sista!" Ed smiled and laughed.

"I said, "Hey

Mo, how you

doing? Where have you been?

He said, "I've

been fine with my

whiskey, wine and

gin""

"Yeah, Go Ed!" Randy exclaimed.

"SAVVY!!" Jack yelled.

Ed let Bonny stop dancing, and he started to do the jitterbug independently.

"Man, I know I

gotta go, it's the

same thing every

time

But I don't think

another drink's

gonna make me

lose my mind"

Bonny looked at his dancing rather judge-mentally, then proceeded to dance along.

"So, I think

about my next

drink And it's, you me

the bottle

makes 3

tonight"

Bonny and Ed continued to dance, then Ed dipped and kissed the bird.

Everyone applauded Ed for his amazing dancing, even Hu!

"Well done, mister Edward!" He cheered. "That was marvelous dancing!"

"Oohhh..." Bonny groaned and stretched her feathers. "Aye be hittinʼ thʼ sack!"

"Great idea..." Eliza yawned. "Rest is good for a new mom like me."

(YAWNN..)* "Savvy..." Jack

said.

"In the morn," Hu said. "There is a

cavern filled with millions of riches that would be beneficial to you."

"COUNT US IN!" Randy, Ed, Eliza, Bonny, and Jack said.

Before Ed went to sleep, Jeannie emerged from the lamp.

"So sorry it did not work, my master." She said.

"Oh, thatʼs fine." Ed said, snuggling into his blanket. "Weʼll try something else tomorrow."

———

The next day, everyone set out to find that cave. They walked past oasisʼ, over massive sand dunes, all while the desert sun beat down upon their backs.

Eventually, it got so rough for Ed that he had to DRINK his own SWEAT!

"OOH! CAN AYE HAVE SOME TOO?!" Bonny exclaimed.

"...no.." Ed said.

"YOU NASTY, GIRL!" Randy exclaimed.

"I wouldnʼt mind drinking that!" Hazel smiled. "Even though Iʼm not thirsty."

"REALLY?!" Eliza exclaimed, while trying to keep her egg cool. "How

so?!"

"Well, since Iʼm a camel, I store my water here!" Hazel pointed at her

hump.

"Oh." Eliza said. "Thatʼs really

weird."

"Pfft, pretty funny for someone who vomits to feed their baby." Randy smiled.

Eliza looked as though she was going to yell or argue, but she kissed Randy instead.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. Hu looked around and tapped the ground.

"The cave should be right this—" Hu had no idea that there was a rather deep drop completely down into the earth. "-WAAAAAAAAAYYY

YYYY!!"

Everyone looked down the hole that

Hu fell into, then they jumped after

him.


	6. Eddy hates Mambo, Bonny hates Mambo

"SAVVY! I SEE LIGHT UP AHEEEAD!!" Jack yelled.

Everyone landed in a temple on a less than soft landing pad of gold and gems, just like the one that held the lamp, only much larger!

"Somethinʼs awfully familiar about this place..." Randy said, then everyone was immediately grabbed by muscular gilla monsters in loincloths.

The gilla monsters were strong, no matter how hard everyone fought

back. Hazel, however, was having a great time.

"OOOOOH!!" She moaned. "Can you touch my special place?"

Then, the gilla monsters bought the Audubon crew before a massive

throne made from most of the gold in the room, melted down and re-

assembled. Mambo stood before them, dressed in nothing but beads covering her chest, a single banana on her genital area, not to mention an extremely large hat made from

feathers and exotic jewels. A long train extended from her back, connected to the string holding the banana.

"Well..." She maliciously grinned from ear to ear. "Nice of yʼall to DROP IN, aHEH!"

"What dʼye want, ye little MINX?!"

Bonny squawked, trying to free herself from Mamboʼs lizard guardians.

"Well, see, Tweety, itʼs quite simple..." Mambo smirked and leaned on a golden staff with a

cobra head. "Ever since you INVADERS came and took my beautiful tropical home, Iʼve been

plotting revenge against you. Then,

when I went to check out your stupid country of "Great" Britain, I

found someone who shared a common interest.."

Suddenly, from the shadows, came a tall, hooded figure. The figure three off its hood, and Bonny gasped in absolute shock and awe.

"MEREDITH!!" Bonny Polly squawked and Ed exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, thatʼs right, baby.." Meredith

smiled and showed her sharp crocodile teeth. "CROCODILE ROCK!!"

"...I mean, sure, I did run into some problems along the way—but thatʼs not so difficult if you have the resurrected 4,000 YEAR-OLD LEADER OF THE FORTY THIEVES OF LEGEND ON YOUR SIDE!!"

Mambo held her arms wide like

Vanna White.

"HELLO. I AM SALAH, HOW ARE YOOOOU??" The massive, shirtless fox boomed.

"...Continuing from that, what I want, is the lamp that olʼ Zahara, Salahʼs old flame was protecting all these years;" Mambo gestured to a pile of cobweb-covered bones and cheetah skull. "SO THAT I CAN END THE REIGN OF THE WHITE MAN AND RUUUULLE THE WORLD!"

"NEVER!" Ed bared his sword.

Everyone in the crew of the Audubon followed suit, except for Hazel. Bonny slapped her in the face, then she gave a gasp of surprise and knew what she was doing.

"Oh! Oh, like, right...GRRRRR!!" The camel lazily growled, making

her hooves into fists.

"YES!!" Mambo exclaimed, doing a little butt-waggling. "NOW GIVE ME THE LAMP!"

"NO!" Bonny yelled.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!!"

Mambo yelled at the top of her tiny lungs.

The guards all gathered around and grabbed Ed, Bonny, Hazel, Randy, Jack, and Eliza.

"HEY WATCH IT IʼM PREGNANT HERE!" Eliza yelled to one guard who held her egg the wrong way.

Ed looked back, and noticed that the guards had forgotten to take

Hu with them. He looked down, to

find that the lamp was MISSING!

Hu was handing the lamp to Mamboʼs greedy little slow loris

monkey hands.

"...Oh, and by the way..." Mambo paused before looking at Hu. "Thank you so much, Hu, darling, for leading my enemies to my lair."

"HU?!" Everyone exclaimed sans Mambo, Meredith, and her muscular gilla monster guards.

"YE BE NOT SAVVY!!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, I am in league with Mambo..." Hu smirked. "She promised me a

lifetime of wealth and all of Peking-

Duk to rule over when I get passage

back to China."

"And now, your services are no longer needed..." Mambo snapped her fingers.

"WHAT?!" Hu yelled. "BUT I AM YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT! I CAME

HERE FOR KNOWLEDGE AND

ADVENTURE, AS I WAS VERY POOR

IN MY HOME COUNTRY! I DESIRE RICHES, JUST AS YOU, YOU B*TCH!! WE WERE EQUALS!!"

"...yadda, yadda, yadda..." Mambo

looked at her fingernails and

smiled at Meredith, who started to laugh evilly. "SCREW YOU,

SAGWA!"

Mambo looked up at her associate, flung him into the cage and grinned

once the crew of the Audubon was subdued.

"Now, Meredith..." Mambo smiled. "If you donʼt mind, letʼs go fishinʼ for

some wishinʼ!"

Mambo rubbed the lamp, and Jeannie emerged.

"Uh, youʼre not my mas—"

"SHE BE NOW!!" Meredith boomed.

"Heyy guards!" Mambo called.

Mambo tossed the lamp to one of them, who stared at it dumbfounded for a good twenty seconds.

"Well, go on!" Mambo exclaimed. "Wish for somethinʼ RADICAL, ya stupid Hulk Hogan!"

"Uh, okay...uh.." the guard looked at Jeannie. "I wish I was...duh...big or somethinʼ."

"Say no more, "master".." Jeannie grumbled and clapped her hands together once.

The guard instantly tripled, no, quadrupled in size, his head touching the ceiling and making the temple rumble.

"OHHHH HOT DIDDLY DAMN!" Mambo exclaimed. "Now THATʼS what Iʼm TALKINʼ ABOUT! WOO-WOOOOO!! BABY!!"


	7. Sim Sim Sala-BLAMMO!

Things looked pretty bleak for Ed and his pals.

Especially because one of the guards was now at least 60 feet taller than the other one, and heʼd put the crew of the Audubon, along with Hu and Hazel into a large,

golden cage that Mambo wished into existence.

"This be...not savvy." Jack muttered.

"Noooobody

knoooows the

trouble Ayeʼve

seen..." Bonny murmured and played a mandolin.

Suddenly, Jeannie appeared from behind a pillar, trying to get away from Mamboʼs excessive wish-making, and looked at Ed. "What appears to be the trouble, my master?"

"I just wish we could ge—" Ed started, when he was interrupted by Jeannie.

"Say no more—she may be my new master, but Iʼll do ANYTHING to save you and your friends, kitty..." Jeannie clapped her hands together, and slowly, a transformation began to take place.

Her bunny boobs grew considerably larger to where her top strained to hold them. She still kept her thin waist and arms, but her face was greatly concealed by her mammaries. Then, her tiny swimsuit bottom became stretched even further, her thighs expanded greatly, and that garment now barely contained all of her two massive butt domes.

"...that is SO SEXYYYY..." Randy drooled, as his snout was dangerously close to Jeannieʼs glorious new booty, only to earn a slap from Eliza.

Jeannie sultrily walked up to the 60-ft guard, her boobs and butt shaking like pudding. She poked the guard, who looked down.

(Cue Saxophone)

"Hey, big boy..."

Jeannie told the guard, who bent down some more only to have his face in her gigantic tits.

"Duh...uh-uh-Uh.." the massive, yet stupid guard stammered repeatedly.

"...I was...oh, I donʼt know, wondering if I could take it from here? Iʼm a big...strong bunny rabbit...and youʼre a big, strong man that could use a break..." Jeanie giggled and adjusted her bra. "If you give me the keys now, Iʼll get you laid tonight..."

"Duh...uh..." the guard paused for an extremely long time. Sweat poured down from his face, and he gazed behind from where he was looking at those titanic teats to find her massive bunny booty, around the same size as the boobs. "—OKAY!" The guard immediately

tossed the keys to Jeannie and giggled extremely coyly.

"...thanks so much, baby.." Jeannie gave the guard a MASSIVE smooch on the mouth, making him fall back in astonishment.

Jeannie walked over to see everyone in the cageʼs mouth open in astonishment as well.

She pulled out one of the keys, and

unlocked the door.

"Hurry!" She said. "Thereʼs no time to lose!"


	8. Yawn of the Dead

Meanwhile, Mambo and Meredith relaxed atop a massive pile of gold and jewels. One of Mamboʼs servants was fanning her and Meredith with a peacock-feather fan, and another was feeding

Meredith grapes with one hand while massaging Mamboʼs hind feet.

"Ahhh, beinʼ rich and all-powerful sure is rad, huh, Meredith?" Mambo

asked, gazing at the massive expanse of multi-colored rings on her fingers.

"It certainly be.." Meredith smiled. "Ye get other people to do stuff fer ye, ye have all the money in the

world, and ye get ter destroy yer enemies!"

"And not to mention the sex..." Mambo sighed extremely deep.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Nothinʼ!" Mambo exclaimed sheepishly.

At that moment, Bonny, Hu, Jack, Randy, and Eliza emerged, all baring their weapons. Hazel showed up as well...but a loogie hung low from her lips—she tried to slurp it back up, but to no avail.

"Perfect..." Mambo sneered and cackled. "All of you are here...but

whereʼs that cat guy?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

At that exact moment, Ed showed up, swinging on a massive piece of rope tied to an unknown origin. He

raised his sword at one of the now-towering gilla guards, ready to kill him, when the gilla guard simply

lifted a hand—Ed landed on his palm.

KER-SMAK!*

"...oooh..." Bonny moaned at seeing that.

But Ed still got up—he landed on his feet (like every other cat), and valiantly posed with the others.

"ITʼS OVER, MAMBO!" Ed exclaimed, raising his sword once more. "WE GOTCHA NOW!!"

"Oh, really, kitten?!" Mambo sneered. "Well, I believe that it is I that has YOU!"

Mambo rubbed the lamp, and immediately Jeannie knew what her new "master" wanted. Jeannie sent out a stream of blue mist, and it went into the ground. Suddenly, the earth started to rumble, and a green, decaying paw POKED OUT OF THE GROUND!

"WOAH! OKAY!" Ed exclaimed.

A total of 40 creatures rose from beneath the ground. Some were hyenas, Arabian black horses, apes, lizards, snakes, and bobcats, but they all had one thing in common—THEIR BODIES WERE HORRIBLY DISFIGURED AND DECAYING!

"Honey..." Randy stuttered, looking at Eliza. "I see dead people.."

"Oh, NO SH*T, SHERLOCK!!" Eliza yelled.

"Not in front of the baby!" Ed covered the eggʼs "ears".

"BEHOLD, SUCKAZ!" Mambo yelled. "BOUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD, I GIVE YOU; THE FORTY

THIEEEEEEEEEVES !!"

"She was a

woman of mystery

And what she

wanted I could not

see

A three-year trip

on the dragon

'Til the clinic had

to get me

clean"

"EVIL ZOMBIE ARMY, ATTAAAAAAAAACK!!" Mambo

exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the Audubon crew.

"LET US TERMINATE THEM!!" Salah boomed and raised his sword.

The millions of zombies roared and charged at the Audubon Crew. Bonny gave a war-whoop, and the Audubon Crew charged at them as

well.

"We were a

party and always

drunk

Before I knew it,

the wreck had

sunk

Shake, trip,

shimmy and you

do the bump"

Ed held his sword tightly, and sliced about half of the 40 Thieves. Bonny charged in, holding two swords at

once.

"Everybody's

swingin' to the

Brown Derby

Jump

The beautiful life

is always damned

You gotta fall into

the quicksand"

"HAAAAA!!" Eliza exclaimed at the top of her lungs, rushing in with the egg tied to her back, and a massive spear in her right flipper.

"Thatʼs my gal..." Randy swooned, then continued to beat up the

remaining zombies.

"A deadly kiss

from a temptress

can

Serve to make a

truly wayward

man

She's not a talker,

her teeth are

fixed"

"...TIME TO DIE, LEETLE BIRDEE!!"

Salah said, trying to smack Jack as the sparrow farted around his face rapidly.

Then Jack flew over to a huge, gold cannon that perhaps belonged to some ancient civilization, and went inside, being followed by Salah. *KER-BOOM!!!!*

Jack shot the cannon, shooting Salah far across the desert.

"IʼLL BEEEEE BAAAAAACK!!!"

"But she's a

looker that lives

for kicks

A nightmare

straight from an

Otto Dix

Everybody's

swingin' with the

Brown Derby

chicks"

One of the 40 Thieves threw a punch at Hazel, she ducked it and spat in his face.

"AAUGH!! WHY ME!?!" The guard yelled.

Hazel simply laughed to herself and continued spitting and punching.

"A-do the jump jump!)

A-do the jump

(jump!)

Everybody do the

jump (jump!)

A-do the jump

(jump!)

A-do the jump

(jump!)"

While the fight continued, Eliza felt something on her back rumble slightly. She looked back to find a massive crack on her egg—she was frightened at first and thought it had broken in battle.

But then, there was only one reason why it could be happening right now.

"RANDY!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Yeah?" The kangaroo asked,

then kicked a thief with his enormous feet into the wall. "MY YOLK BROKE!!" Eliza yelled.

"Oh, Iʼm sorry, honey, you could always try again the next time." Randy sighed.

"NO, STUPID!!" Eliza hollered. The little penguin took in a MASSIVE breath, and yelled;

"...I Mʼ G I V I N G BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRTH!!!!!!!"

Immediately, everyone stopped fighting as Randy came to help her. The kangaroo picked her up and started carrying the penguin and her egg somewhere else.

"Sorry, folks!" He said. "Iʼm just gonna go over there—IMʼ THE DADDY, by the way!!"

"I've come a

long way and now

I'm me

The darkest river

that meets the

sea

And all those

lights on the

harbor seem

To be sparklin' in

bittersweet"

Suddenly, Hu was

cornered by a number of guards

with swords.

"Hey, babyyy.." Jeannie smirked.

She had lost her ultra-sexy form,

but she still was very hot.

The guards looked to her, then

Jeannie leapt into the air and socked them all square in the jaw. Once Hu was out of the way, a dog thief showed up—Jeannie snapped her fingers and turned him into a harmless baby puppy, which she gave to Hu.

"I'm a survivor

my heart is tough

I'm hangin' in

there and that's

enough

Shake, trip,

shimmy and we'd

do the bump

Everybody's

swingin' to the

Brown Derby Jump"

Hu wasnʼt much of a fighter, but as he held the puppy, he still felt the need to protect him while Jeannie did all the fighting.

"This time, Iʼll raise you right..." he smiled as the puppy licked his face.

"A-do the jump

(jump!) A-do the jump

(jump!)

A-do the jump

(jump!)

Everybody do the

jump"

"Itʼs over, Mambo.." Ed raised his sword at the slow loris. "You will die.."

"I DONʼT THINK SO!" Mambo exclaimed. Mambo leapt into the air.

Edʼs eyes widened, for no words could describe the immense pain he felt in his body.

"AAAARGH!!" Ed exclaimed. Mambo had grabbed some weird liquid substance that seemed to grow from her armpits, placed it into her mouth, and BIT DOWN HARD on Ed—who now felt very weak.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed yelled once again, his face starting to swell up quickly.

"...as a slow loris, I am the only primate that produces poison

from my body, now DIE!! DIE YOU

WHITE WORM!!" Ed started to lose

vision, so he fell on his knees. Parts of his body were starting to swell,

especially his cheeks. "BONNAY! BEFOH AH DIE, AI WANN ATH OO DAT THING! FUM EHLEYER!" Ed said, the abundance of swollen pus and cheek fat blocking his mouth. He was now losing control of his legs. "AH KNO AH HABENʼ SAI MUCH ABOUʼ HOW I FEEL, ANʼ IMʼ PLOBʼLY GONʼ DIE THOON...BUʼ AH HAB THO MUCTH FEELINʼTH FO OO!! LIKE, LOBE FEELINʼTH! AH COME Tʼ AS OO—

ILL OO MAR—"

Jack knocked him to the ground, he pulled out a stethoscope as Edʼs face started to swell some more.

"Okay, everybody, relax..." Jack said, moving closer to Ed and checking his vitals. "Aye happen tae have taken doctor classes.."

"No, wait, Ed, what be that thing ye said?"

"ILL...OO MARREH MEH?" Ed slurred. He held out that ring that Jeannie gave him earlier in his puffy fingers.

"AYE!" She said. "AYE INDEED!"

"Okay.." Jack said. "I be havinʼ thʼ antidote on Hazelʼs saddlebags, lemme git it!"

"Um, you guys?" Eliza asked, carrying a chirping bundle. "We still

have Mambo to defeat."

"Leave that tae me..." Jack said. He handed the antidote to Bonny, plucked off one of his feathers, and flew off towards the slow loris.

"No, wait, what are you—" Mamboʼs eyes went blank, and she laughed and laughed, for Jack was repeatedly tickling her armpits with his feather. "NO NO NO!AHAHAHAHAAH!!"

Jack tickled and tickled and tickled some more.

Meredith moved back, and everyone turned to look—they couldnʼt not look at the sweaty, uncontrollable laughing maniac Mambo was becoming, until...

Her vision went black.

The slow loris fell to the ground, atop a bed of gold and riches—completely dead from excessive laughter.

"NOOOO!!" Salah boomed. "WHY MY MASTER, WHYYYY?!"

"Uh, youʼve still got me!" Meredith smiled. "And donʼt worry, Arnold, imma take you to the T-O-"

Meredith was now a massive pile of salt—courtesy of Jeannie. Salah looked very confused.

"UH, EESNʼT THERE SUPPOSED TO BE A "P"?!" Salah exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jeannie said, then snapped her fingers, taking his life and placing it onto the bones of what used to be Zahara. "There is."

The cheetah quickly grew her

original skin and body once again, and looked very frightened.

"Um...who are you people?" She

asked.


	9. Epilogue: A proposition

Everything was extremely blurry once Ed awoke. A piercing noise shot through the atmosphere of the area, followed by a "BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...".

"ED?!"

Ed moaned and looked around some more. It was still very blurry.

"ED CAN YE HEAR ME?!"

"Ohhhhhh..." Ed stood up, and looked around—he was in the lower deck of the ship, surrounded by his friends.

The "BEEP...BEEP.." noise wasnʼt even beeping in the slightest—it was a random mouse making squeak noises.

"What happened?"

"Well, it went like this.." Jack said, pulling out some spectacles. "Ye passed out due to analeptic shock

from Mamboʼs poisonous mouth,

but I was able ter draw most of the poison out and administer ye about 10cc of the antidote ter yer butt, an' epiglottis, not ter mention the most important part—elevate yer body, which reduced ye facial swelling considerably."

Everyone had their mouths open in awe.

"...savvy?" Jack finished, knowing he still couldnʼt say a sentence without his verbal tic.

"Well, okay, thanks Jack." Bonny said.

She looked at Ed, and kissed him on the mouth.

"...oh yeah! Anʼ the answer ter ye

question be yes. YES! I WILL MARRY YE!!"

Ed smiled as wide as he possibly could. He had finally gotten his

lady love that he wanted for so very long now.

——————

That same day, everyone met up

with the white horse monarch known as Prince Rajahʼz Neelʼsan of

Laghaz, who had heard of their

deeds and wanted them to marry in front of everyone in his kingdom, and be dubbed international heroes of his country. The castle was massive and golden, and when the pirates stood before the Prince,

he bought out his best white tiger bodyguards and wore his finest

purple clothing.

"Ah, Edward and Bonny!" He said. "Youʼve arrived—how magnificent...shall we begin?" He

asked.

"Sure thing!" Ed said and smiled at Bonny, who kissed him again.

"At last, my

love has come

along

my lonely days are

over, and life is

like a song

At last, the skies

above are blue

My heart was

wrapped in clover

Every since the

night I looked at

you"

The wedding that day was a beautiful procession—all of the townsfolk were invited, and they all sat in two lines as a massive parade went through the city. Fifty elephants walked down the center, followed by beautiful peacock

belly-dancers and lion swordsmen.

"And I found a

dream that I could

speak to

A dream to call my

own

I found a thrill to

press my cheek to

A thrill I'd never

known

When you smiled,

and then the spell

was cast

And here we are

in Heaven, I found

my love at last"

At the front of the parade was Ed and Bonny atop a massive elephant with a beautifully-patterned saddle.

Bonny wore a traditional white brideʼs outfit—a sparkling crop top

with pants and a veil. Ed wore a white outfit as well, but with a white

turban. Both their paws and wings,

respectively, had been painted in golden henna tattoos, and they

could have not made a more beautiful couple.

"I found a dream that I could

speak to,

A dream to call my

own

I found a thrill to

press my cheek to

A thrill like I had

never known

You smiled, when

you smiled at me

that was how the

spell was cast

And here we are

in Heaven

I found my love at

last"

Eliza, Hu, Hazel, and Randy followed the crowd atop a smaller elephant, along with Jack, and

someone else...

Harold was the name of Elizaʼs

little one—he was very fuzzy and gray, and he loved all the excitement that was going on.

"What dʼya know?" Randy told Eliza. "We really are good parents..." the kangaroo and penguin snuggled and bought their

penguin chick son to snuggle with as well.

Hu and Hazel watched this

moment, and they too looked at each other longingly, with Hu holding the puppy from earlier.

"I found a

dream that I could speak to,

A dream to call my

own

I found a thrill to

press my cheek to

A thrill like I had

never known

You smiled, when

you smiled at me

that was how the

spell was cast

And here we are

in Heaven

I found my love at

last"

Eventually, the elephants stopped in front of the altar, and both sides of the party got off and took their seats, Ed and Bonny standing

next to one another. The Prince

flipped through a book, until he found a page.

"Dearly beloved," he spoke. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of these two brave, young heroes of our beloved Port of Laghaz. Ed, Bonny, as they say in our country; "lays ealayk 'an takun ghnyana'an takun fatati lays ealayk 'an takun hadyana lihukm

ealamiun!""

"...Th' hell's that mean?!!" Randy yelled.

"Peace Be The Journey.." The Prince smiled. "The journey of your relationship..."

The Prince flipped through the book he had again, and the wedding

ceremony continued.

"...Do you, Edward, take Bonny Polly to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for better or worse?"

"I do..." Ed grinned with excitement at Bonny.

"And do you, Bonny Polly, take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, for better or worse?"

Bonny paused a moment to wipe some mascara away from her face.

"Aye...do."

"THEN BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME," Prince Rajahʼz Neelʼsan exclaimed, raising his arms. "I NOW

PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!! YOU CAN SMOOCH NOW!! EEEEEEEH!!"

Ed and Bonny kissed, amidst the thunderous applause from the

citizens of Laghaz, and the crew of the Audubon, as well as Hu (he caught the bouquet, much to Jeannieʼs delight). Even the Princeʼs stoic tiger guards applauded.

End.


End file.
